Haven't Met You Yet
by Rain109
Summary: Allen Jones is a fellow peer in your class, and seems to have an eye on you. Though, he seems to be showing affection in the weirdest ways possible. Will you fall for this man who seems to be hopelessly in love with you?


**Guys, I am soooo sorry. To anyone who reads my stories and is seeing this going "What is this?! How can she post this but not another chapter of something else?! What is life?!", I'm sorry. I had this idea, since there was this guy in my class who looks like Al, and I had to get it down before I forgot it. Also, I wanted to say that if anyone knows who I actually am, don't think I actually like this guy. I just thought of an idea. So, yeah. Love you guys! Keep the requests and comments comin!**

* * *

><p>Allan Jones. Goes by Al. 17. Senior. Best friends with Matt Williams. In my science class. Hot. . .<p>

I know about him, but he doesn't know me. All I can say is that I don't know much about him, except that he is good looking. The only class he is in is science. And lunch, but, you know. That's not much of a class. I sit three rows from the back, right column, left side of the table. He is in the front row, left column, right side of the table. His one friend, Matt, sits behind me a table and to the right one. His other friend, Oliver Kirkland, sits in the last row, right column, right side of the table. He calls me his buddy. Not sure if I should be flattered or think they make fun of me.

Anyways, yeah. It is only three weeks into the first quarter. I am a senior. My last year. Luckily. . .

So, present time:

"I don't think you understand." He didn't stop.

"You don't know how annoying that is." No sign of stopping.

"OMFG, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He finally stopped, and just laughed.

"I don't know why you hate my singing so much," My closest guy friend, Feliks Lukasiewicz, loved to sing for some reason. Ariana Grande mostly. I mean, he had a hell of a voice, but I hate the songs he sings. I really, really, dislike Ariana Grande. If he sang Paramore, or the Beatles, perhaps I wouldn't complain so much. He just continues to sing it because he knows it bothers me so much.

"You know you love it," He tried, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Ew, don't touch me. And I really don't. . ." Feliks dyed his hair pink. Don't ask why. It is better than when he dyed it green, at least. First, it looked like grass. And then, when it faded, it looked like dead grass. Euh. . .

At my lunch table sits Feliks, Elizaveta, Bella, Ludwig, Alice (Fem! Italy's official name), and me. We always have the weirdest conversations. Most revolve around Feliks seeming gay (he denies) and Ludwig being anorexic (he denies).

The stupidest thing about our school is the rules they lay out. One at lunch is that if you stand up, you get two lunch detentions. Soooo stupid, right? I'd beg you to tell them that for me!

We sit there, continuing on with our weird conversations until the bell rings. I grab my stuff and head over to my next class. science. My science classroom is right by the lunch room, so I am one of the firsts there. It's always the guys, including Matt, Oliver, and Al. And then there are a few girls. They are always gossiping about lunch then, so I take that opportunity to rest my eyes for the next three minutes. I bury my head into my arms and close my eyes.

What I think is two minutes later, I feel a presence next to me. I pretend not to notice. And then, I feel hot breath against my ear, making all of the hairs on my body stand up. I lift my eyes from their hiding place to see Oliver smiling down at me.

"'Ello, poppet!" He says in a cheery voice.

"Oh, hey Oliver," I began, giving a sheepish smile. Aka, my tired smile. He giggled slightly, and sat down in the open seat next to me. Crap. My tablemate was talking to her friends.

"So, how is my little buddy doing today?" He gave me a sly smile. He was hitting on me. I know he likes me. Not to brag, but it's obvious.

"I'm, uhh, good. Just, very tired. Very tired." I said, resting my head back down but to the side so that I could see him. In doing that, I chunk of (_h/c_) fell down onto my face. I went to grab it to push it back, but was met with another hand. I could see the blush on his face once he lifted it up and pushed it behind my ear. Ohhh boy. I didn't say anything, because, well, there was nothing to say.

Luckily, the bell saved me. He stood up, gave me a slight wink and a smile, then went over to his seat, my tablemate returning. Her name was Julchen.

And with that, class began. Though, something felt off. Something like. . . a laser, burning into my skin from a distance. I shook it off and got on with class.

The final bell to class went off. I packed up my stuff and began the walk down the hall. I like to take the back way to my locker. A lot less people.

Just as I turned the corner to another hall, I felt a hand being laid on my shoulder. I whipped around to be met with the bluish pink eyes of Oliver, smiling down at me.

"Oh, hey Ollie," I said.

"Hello again, poppet! How was your day?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Eh. . ." Was my response.

"Well, you want to know the highlight of my day?"

"Sure," I said. What was the worst that he could say?

"Seeing you," That was the worst. And just like that, he was gone and I was at my locker. I put in the combination, opened the locker, and out fell a paper. An envelope, at that. I put everything away, first, grabbed my bag, and then picked up the note.

I ended up running into Matt on the way to my bus, who carried my heavy bag for me. Once I got home, I stood there, and opened up the note. It read:

_Dear (_y/n_),_

_I would be carful who you chose. You may have other options. Some you just haven't been exposed to yet. Don't go making the wrong decision. Trust me. It won't be a pretty site to see me all riled up._

_Sincerely,_

_Your secret admirer_

Hm, well then. I didn't see that coming. I didn't even know people still did that sort of thing. It was probably just a dare. I walked into my house, shutting the door behind me. Little did I know I was being watched. . .


End file.
